mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ostry Pazur (misja)
thumb|Podświetlony obszar to miejsce rozgrywania misji "Ostry Pazur". thumb|Mapa misji "Ostry Pazur". thumb|300px|Cel do wykonania misji - pokonanie starożytnego behemota Ostrego Pazura (zrzut ekranu z edytora map). Ostry Pazur - pierwsza misja kampanii "Festiwal życia" w Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Opis Oficjalny opis * Musisz zabić starożytnego behemota, Ostrego Pazura. Udowodnij swoją moc i zabij go w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy. Jeśli ci się nie uda stracisz szansę zostania królem. Jeśli Kilgor zginie, nie zostanie królem. Jego poziom jest ograniczony do dwunastego. scenariusza * Przyszedł czas, by stanąć do walki o przywództwo. Tak jak pozostali młodzi pretendenci musisz zaliczyć trzy testy. Pierwszy jest stosunkowo łatwy, trzeba zabić starożytnego behemota. Od trzech pokoleń Ostry Pazur nie daje się pokonać w czasie festiwalu. Musisz wykonać to zadanie, aby dalej uczestniczyć w festiwalu. po kliknięciu na mapę scenariusza w menu kampanii "Festiwal życia" prawym przyciskiem myszki * U boku mego ojca zabiłem niegdyś behemota. Nie był to jednak Starożytny Behemot. By sięgnąć po tron, muszę pokonać jedną z tych siejących strach bestii. Cieszę się już na to spotkanie. Gdy pokonam jednego, będę wiedział jak postępować z innymi. Dzięki ich pomocy moja krwawa droga do tronu zakończy się sukcesem. [[Kilgor]a z przerywnika filmowego scenariusza] Zdarzenia czasowe * Zaczyna się pierwszy test. Ostry Pazur terroryzuje te okolice od pokoleń, ale jego panowanie zbliża się do końca. To trudne wyzwanie: pokonać go na czas i utrzymać pozycję w Festiwalu Życia. Twa pewność siebie jest jednak niezachwiana. 1. * Zwiadowcy donoszą, że odnaleźli trzy drogi wiodące przez góry. Pierwsza jest pilnowana przez cyklopy, druga przez roki, a trzecia przez ogry. Nie mogli sprawdzić dokąd prowadzą, ale krążą pogłoski o wirze. 8. * Straszny ryk Ostrego Pazura rozlega się w całej krainie niczym dźwięk obdzieranego ze skóry stworzenia. 14., powtarzany co dwa tygodnie Pogłoski możliwe do usłyszenia w karczmie * Mówi się, że Ostry Pazur czasami bawi się ze swoją rodziną i dla zabawy trzyma kilka czarnych smoków. * Mówi się, że dusze ofiar Ostrego Pazura krążą w okolicach jego nory. * Krążą pogłoski, że Ostry Pazur mieszka w norze pilnowanej przez smoki. Charakterystyka Pokonanie Ostrego Pazura miało stanowić pierwszy etap Kilgora - jednego z pretendentów do tronu Krewlod w walkach festiwalu życia. Polegał on na zabiciu tytułowej bestii - starożytnego behemota - która skutecznie terroryzowała dziki rejon położony w jednej z krewlodzkich krain. Warunek zwycięstwa stanowi zabicie Ostrego Pazura i jego potomstwa - całe stadko ukryte jest w podziemnej jaskini. Warunek przegranej natomiast to utrata w walce Kilgora (przegranie bitwy lub ucieczka) albo niewypełnienie zadania w ciągu 3 miesięcy. Przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywki gracz mógł wybrać jedną z trzech dostępnych premii początkowych - 4 roki, 5 cyklopów lub 1 behemota. Na mapie średniego rozmiaru mapie przeznaczonej do rozgrywki na poziomie trudności zwykłym przedstawiono zmagania wyłącznie jednego ludzkiego gracza czerwonego, który jest skazany tylko na jednego bohatera - Kilgora - który może awansować w tej misji tylko do poziomu 12. Gracz rozpoczyna grę posiadając tylko Kilgora i niewielką liczbę wojsk wspartą oddziałami z premią początkową; musi w ciągu 7 dni zdobyć położone na południe od niego nierozbudowane miasto Twierdzy, w przeciwnym razie scenariusz kończy się przegraną. Teren działań tego scenariusza stanowią obszary pokryte wyłącznie skorupą i jednostkami z Twierdzy. Wejście do jaskini Ostrego Pazura znajduje się na północno-wschodnim krańcu mapy. Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade